


Find Me

by giantessmess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, established Supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantessmess/pseuds/giantessmess
Summary: Supergirl AU — Pre-canon, Kara has been dating Cat Grant for a month, but hasn't told her the truth about herself yet. Then the events of the first episode happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmaShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaShadow/gifts).



Cat was standing with her arms crossed, the TV blaring loudly in the background. It was already filled with images of the plane.

“Where have you been?”

“Cat, I…”

News anchors were talking loudly about the damage she’d done to the bridge and Kara wanted to growl. But then Cat took in the sight of her clothes, her hair stained dark from soot and water.

“You’re wet! You look...” Cat was all over her, checking her face, her hands, as if she expected to see a break, a cut, something. “What on Earth happened? Are you ok?”

Kara nodded, feeling giddy, wanting to burst into song or at least yell from the top of her lungs in victory. She did it, she flew! She saved her sister. But Cat was leading her to the bathroom, fussing over her. Pulling her filthy, wet shirt off, removing her pants.

“Where are your shoes?”

Kara couldn’t remember. They must have fallen off right at the start, when she was careening at full speed towards the plane. She hadn’t had time to think. It was Alex up there, moments from death. And Kara was down on the street, buying something as ridiculous as steak.

“I…think I left the groceries behind.”

“Like I even care. Jesus Christ, Kara,” Cat started to run a bath. “You should be freezing, you are soaked to your skin. Why aren’t you shaking?”

Kara considered trying to fake it for effect, but suspected she’d do a pretty rotten job. Cat wasn’t someone you could pull one over. It had been hard enough dating her without slipping up and doing something, well, super. Even when she was trying to be normal, she still seemed to screw it up. And now?

“I’m fine, really.”

“Oh, sure. Well, I’m convinced,” Cat snapped. “What aren’t you telling me? Did someone hurt you? Please, Kara…”

Kara could hear her phone ringing from the lounge room. Thankful she’d been scatter-brained enough to leave it behind before running off to the store.

“I need to get that.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Cat said, she looked pained, hurt. “We are having this conversation right now.”

“You’re not my boss here, Cat.”

“No—no that is _completely_ unfair.”

Kara grabbed a towel and pulled it around herself, marching out of the bathroom to her ringing cell, holding a hand over her other ear so she didn’t have to hear the TV criticize her rescue skills again.

“Alex?” Kara said.

“What the hell, Kara?” Alex sounded breathless. Kara could hear sirens in the background, and suspected she was still being processed from the accident.  
“You’re ok? Oh, you’re ok!” Kara felt herself wanting to float as the excitement of it all came back. “Oh my God, Alex. I did it. I actually did it! Not that I forgot how to fly, you know? Not really. But I forgot how it _feels_ …”

“What were you even _thinking_?”

Kara stopped dead at her sister’s tone.

“Alex.”

“I can’t believe you could be so reckless. You exposed yourself!”

Kara felt her knees grow weak, her heart hurt. She was shaking her head, but the words wouldn’t come.

“Alex…I…”

She looked up, to find Cat standing right in front of her, at the edge of the living room, still holding her wet pants. She seemed stunned, her face betrayed her complete shock.

“Oh no…I have to go,” Kara said. Her sister exhaled loudly, and Kara knew she was in for the biggest lecture of her life. But she was too terrified to focus on that right now. Not with Cat blinking at her in disbelief, before staring down at the pants like she didn’t recognize it as clothes anymore. Kara ended the call. Cat walked over to the TV, putting her hands against the back of the couch like she was afraid she’d suddenly lose her balance.

“Kara…”

Kara closed her eyes, blinking back tears. Everything was hitting her at once—using her powers, her sister being furious, and now her girlfriend. The way Cat was looking at her, it made her nervous. She never knew what to expect from Cat, and she had no idea where this conversation would lead. Cat didn’t seem afraid. Unsteady, maybe. But mostly, she seemed utterly floored.

“That…” Cat swallowed, gesturing towards the TV. “That was you?”

Kara started to pace, shaking her head.

“I can’t…I mean….I don’t…”

Cat let out a long breath.

“Kara.”

Cat turned to look at her. There was more curiosity in her expression than before. Kara felt completely frozen on the spot.

“Say something at least,” Cat said. “God, anything. _Lie_. But don’t just stand there.”

“I…wanted to tell you.”

Cat closed her eyes for a second, and nodded.

“It’s true then.”

“My sister…” Kara swallowed.

“You were just talking to her. I can put two and two together.”

Kara crossed her arms, feeling too exposed.

“Are you....” Cat ventured. “Are you even human?”

“No.”

Cat blinked.

“Ok.”

“You’re not going to…” Kara gestured at the TV, even though it had moved to another story briefly. “Use this. What I tell you...”

“Oh for godssake!” Cat snapped. “Really, Kara? Do you really think that is of any concern to me? Right now?”

“You were going to have to downsize the Tribune.”

“Of all the things…” Cat sighed. “I don’t want to talk about work. I want to talk about you. I assumed you gave a shit about this. Us.”

“I do!”

“Well, then.” Cat crossed her arms. “Talk.”

“What about the bath…it could overflow—“

“I turned it off,” Cat seemed to deflate then. “You should go into it. Are you cold? Can you even get cold?”

“Not…easily.”

Cat blinked as she raised her eyes to the heavens.

“I assume you are going to start explaining.”

“I thought you heard all you needed from my conversation with Alex.”

“Are you really going to make it this difficult?”

Kara sighed. She went to the couch, and sat.

“Alex is furious.”

Cat didn’t seem to expect that.

“What? Hang on. Didn’t you just save her life?”

Kara nodded.

“But that’s…”

“I don’t know. She...my family. They never encouraged me to use my powers. They were always so worried about what would happen if people found out.”

“Are you…” Cat was trying to find the right words. “Related to Superman by any chance? Or am I way off?”

“He’s my cousin.”

“Wow,” Cat breathed.

“I just…I want to help people, Cat. What is even the point of being able to do things…” she looked at Cat carefully. “I mean, I can fly.”

“I gathered that.”

Kara sighed.

“I’m sorry. I should just stop talking.”

Cat took hold of her hand.

“No, Kara…” she paused. “I’m sorry.”

Kara squinted at her.

“It’s a…surprising way to find out. But I’m glad I know.”

“You are?”

“What? Of course I am.”

Cat stood, pulling Kara with her.

“Come on. You’re getting in that bath. Even if it’s only to make me feel like I can actually do something useful here.”

* * *

Kara came out of the bathroom smelling like Cat’s expensive bath oils, fresh Jasmine on her skin. Her hair cleaned of engine mess. She found Cat on the couch, sitting forward, staring at the news coverage of the rescue. She appeared to be thinking, but she smiled when she saw Kara.

“That’s much better.”

Kara sighed.

“I don’t know what to say…”

Cat rolled her eyes, patting the couch next to her.

“Sit.” She was trailing a finger over her lips, staring back at the TV. “You got lucky.”

“Ex…Excuse me?”

Cat shot her a look.

“They haven’t put two and two together. Apparently all those citizen journalists with their constant tweeting were having an off night. They don’t know who it was. They can tell you’re female though.”

“Oh.”

Cat looked at her curiously.

“You really didn’t think this through, did you?”

“What? What do you mean?”

Cat sighed. 

“No wonder your sister gave you an earful.”

“Cat, she would have died!”

Cat closed her eyes, and nodded.

“I know, but darling….” She looked up at the ceiling, like she was searching for the nicest way to say something nasty. “Did you even think about what would have happened if someone had gotten a good picture? Did you think at all?”

“I didn’t have time to think!” Kara said, standing up. “It was a one-second decision. Death or no death. Sister, or no sister.”

Cat appeared mollified, because she didn’t argue back, she merely watched another news anchor provide a completely misinformed opinion about Kara.

“I’m just…starting to worry,” she said. 

“About?”

“You?” Cat flicked the TV off and turned all her attention on Kara. “Are you going to…”

“I don’t know,” Kara said. 

“Yes you do.”

“Well, what would you do? I can’t just sit around anymore. That earthquake two years ago? The wildfires last September? Do you have any idea how awful it feels, knowing you could have done something? Knowing you did nothing. People died.”

“You are what’s important.”

“Come on,” Kara said. “You said it yourself the other day. National City needs a superhero. The Tribune needs it.”

“That was before I knew it would be you!” Cat said. “God, did I give you the idea?”

Kara shrugged.

“You’re as bad as Alex.”

“No,” Cat said. “I’m not saying don’t…do this…I’ll admit I have no idea what I’m even giving my opinion on. I mean, are you exactly like him? Same powers? The super-strength? The freezy breath thing?”

“I…think so…” Kara said. “I haven’t…done anything in awhile. I hadn’t flown in years.”

Cat shook her head, but when she spoke she surprised Kara.

“How on earth could you not fly?”

“I just wanted to be normal, Cat.” Kara shrugged. “I still kind of do. But, I feel like….a fraud.”

Cat sighed and ran a hand over her forehead.

“This is nothing like I expected tonight to go,” She smiled a little. “I thought we’d have steak, I’d sit through one of those terrible shows you like…”

“Gilmore Girls is not terrible!”

“Is Kara even your real name?”

“Yes…” Kara felt shy all of a sudden, despite the fact that she’d known Cat for years. But it had only been a month. Was one month together enough to withstand this? Cat raised her eyebrows, as if she expected a follow up. “Kara Zor-El. Danvers is the name of the human family who took me in, when I got here.”

Cat blinked and let out a breath.

“You’ll have to give me some time…to process this. It’s a lot.”

“Oh,” Kara felt a little winded all of a sudden, looking at how Cat was staring blankly like she was lost in thought again. “Should I….I should go.” She stood, felt for the glasses on her face but realized she’d left them in the bathroom. Cat quickly reached out to take hold of her wrist, looking up.

“No,” she said. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Right….” Kara still didn’t get what it was Cat wanted from her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and Cat seemed to sense that she was close to crying, because she stood, pulling Kara into an embrace.

“Oh, Kara,” Cat said, softly, like she was talking to a child. But when she pulled away to look into Kara’s eyes, her expression was full of wonder. “You keep things interesting, that’s for sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tumblr prompt that got a little bit away from me. Thank you to the mysterious anon who caused this. I'm not really interested in rehashing the whole series from this pov, because that can be a little repetitive. But it will at least have a few more parts.  
> ps. I would love to know who the anon was. If you have an ao3 account, I'd like to gift this fic to you. Because it really was your idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Going to work the next day was far too strange. Kara stood in the meeting, while Cat barked out demands at everyone else. Told them to find the girl who had shown up on the news, demanded even. She felt shaky, but proud that she had done this. She’d done something that actually made a difference. She stayed behind in the office, even though Cat had ordered her to get a lettuce wrap.

“How are we going to do this?” Kara asked.

Cat feigned ignorance.

“Do? I thought I gave you instructions.”

“Cat.”

“None of that here.”

Kara sighed. 

“ _Miss Grant_ ,” she smirked. “Or should I start saying _ma’am_?”

“Sarcasm. Wonderful. I am a terrible influence on you.” 

“Look, Cat,” she said. “I have to figure out a suit, but when I do, maybe James can…”

“Kara,” Cat said, firmly. Her eyes were soft, but her body went rigid. “You know my position.”

“And I know you! I just heard you tell your reporters in no uncertain terms to get a picture of me.”

“No,” Cat said.

“No?”

“I told them to find a picture of _her_. Not you. You are not going to… _sacrifice_ yourself on the alter of this media coverage.”

“How can you be so certain of what I can or will do?”

“You’re not ready. Despite what you think. Talk to your sister. Actually think about this.”

“Stop accusing me of not thinking.”

Cat closed her eyes.

“Please, please just be careful. Don’t do anything stupid. I can protect you, but unfortunately even my powers have their limits.”

“Did I ask? I don’t need to be protected.”

Cat sighed.

“This is what I get for dating a millennial. It’s like falling for a puppy who hasn’t been trained.”

Kara narrowed her eyes.

“Fine. Maybe I’ll go to the Daily Planet.”

“Kara.”

“No. You are the one who needs to…” she tried not to make her irritation obvious enough so people would look in and hear them talking. “I’m not going to stop. You know I’m not going to stop. I want to help. That includes you.”

Cat rolled her eyes, but she seemed rattled. Kara was getting better at realizing how flappable Cat Grant really could be, given the right situation—in regards to her son, and when it came to her. She should be flattered that she fell into that category, but she hadn’t asked for this.

“Please, trust me?” Kara said. “I can’t do this without you.”

“You implied that you already were.”

“Cat,” she said. “I need you. I need you in my corner.”

Cat let out a slow breath.

“You have me.”

* * *

Kara dreaded this. The work day was over. She had run out of time to avoid her phone, to avoid the fight she knew had to happen. Cat was insistent she go. And of course she was right. A part of her, a huge part, needed to _see_ Alex. Even if it meant being yelled at. She needed to feel like Alex was actually there, alive. Breathing. To feel her to make sure she was real, that this had really happened. So when Alex turned up at her apartment, Kara simply rushed towards her sister and wrapped her in a bear hug. Alex flinched.

“Sorry, sorry…too hard?”

Alex didn’t answer. She was taking in the state of Kara’s apartment. Gaps where things used to be, a lack of something. An absence that couldn’t be articulated easily.

“Wow, are you ever home lately? It smells stale.”

“Uh…I’m out…a lot.”

Kara went to make a coffee, but Alex waved her off. Which was just as well. She hadn’t bought any in a while. It was probably as stale as the air.

“Are you…I mean, you’re ok. Aren’t you?” Kara asked. 

“I’m fine Kara,” Alex said. But she looked exhausted. She looked like she wished she hadn’t survived the plane crash, which was a notion Kara tried to shake off. But there it was. There was a sense of resignation about Alex. 

“I’m not sorry,” Kara said. “I’m not sorry for saving you, ok?’ But she sounded tired herself. All the bubbly excitement from the night before seemed to have curdled when faced with her sister’s expression. Alex stared at her, swallowing once. Her voice was rough.

“Kara, how on earth can I protect you if you put yourself out in the open like this? How am I supposed to look after you?”

Kara crossed her arms, trying not to feel the anger rise in her again. But she couldn’t stop it. She rolled her eyes. 

“I am so sick of being protected,” she marched to her couch and sat down, pulling a pillow into her lap. “If I hear that one more time. You all act like I’m some child. Like I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Alex faltered for a second, giving Kara a quizzical look.

“Kara.”

“What?”

“Who else knows? Who did you tell?”

“None of your business,” Kara said. “You are not the keeper of all my secrets.”

“No? Tell that to Mom. Jesus, Kara, if you had any _idea_ —”

“Cat,” Kara said, feeling defiant, even as the nerves threatened to make her voice wobble. “That’s who knows.”

Alex’s eyes seemed to boggle out of her head.

“Cat…Cat _Grant_? No, you did not just tell me that the so-called Queen of All Media—“

“Why wouldn’t I tell her?”

“I can’t….Jesus. How can I answer without starting that argument again?” Alex lowered herself onto the couch next to her sister, like her legs had just given out. “You’ve only been dating a few weeks.”

“A month. And it’s not like I planned to tell her like this, ok? I came home…”

“Home? Where’s home?”

“Her place?”

“Jesus. Have you moved in? After a _month_. Kara.”

“No!” Kara said, trying to sound convincing. “And that’s not the point. You haven’t even given her a chance.”

“I don’t want to talk about your bad taste in women right now,” Alex sighed. “Although maybe I should.”

“She said I should talk to you, but obviously she has no idea. You think she’s mean? She could take lessons from you right now.”

“Oh Kara, please.”

“No,” Kara took a breath. “You think I’m an idiot, fine. But I’m done pretending I can’t help people. I’m doing this, whether you like it or not.”

“You are so naïve,” Alex said. “What are you going to do when your girlfriend splashes your face all over the papers?”

Kara closed her eyes.

“Look, she’s giving me endless lectures about being careful. She doesn’t want me running around, either.”

“Wait, she doesn’t?”

“No, ok?” Kara sighed. 

“I find that hard to believe.”

“You find it hard to believe that the woman I’m dating cares about me?”

“No, Kara, that’s not it.”

“Because that’s what it sounds like.” Kara wrapped her arms around herself. “I dropped a total bombshell on her last night, and she’s…”

“Biding her time?”

“For Rao’s sake, Alex,” she said. “Even with all her annoying protectiveness, she’s the only one who’s actually supportive—”

“No, don’t go saying that Cat freaking Grant is more on your side than I am. That isn’t fair. I just…I’m so scared, Kara. You don’t understand what you’re doing. I really am trying to protect you.”

“Well, stop.”

“I just can’t believe this,” Alex said, putting her head in her hands. “Cat Grant. _Knows_. Just like that.”

“It wasn’t fair, not telling her.”

“Look, I’m sorry but you can’t truly believe that this _thing_ between you…and now she knows your biggest secret.” She gave Kara a look. “You’re still her assistant, Kara.”

“Yeah, I know. We’re trying to figure something out.”

“Right. Maybe she likes the power.”

“Don’t,” Kara said. “You don’t know her.”

“I read her biography. The one with all the toxic shit about her ex-girlfriend. And the fist-fight in that hotel during Fashion Week.”

“That one is unauthorized!”

“Doesn’t make it not true.”

“And it was a million years ago.”

“The eighties weren’t that long ago. And that brings up my other issue, as you know. Don’t make me point out her age to you again.”

“I think we need to…not talk,” Kara said, feeling small. “You obviously think I’m just this stupid, childish…”

“Stop putting words into my mouth,” Alex let out a breath. “I just worry. I always do. Every second of every day, and it’s been that way since you came to live with us.”

“Alex, please…”

Alex smiled, but she didn’t look happy. Her eyes searched out Kara’s. Kara felt a lump in her throat. It hurt to look at her. 

“You think I like worrying? That I like saying these things to you?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t support this,” Alex said. “Ok? I can’t support you putting yourself at risk like this. There, I've said it.”

Kara couldn’t bear to look at Alex anymore. She didn’t want to cry, didn’t know how to stop herself. She heard her sister let out a breath, before standing. Alex seemed to hesitate over something, but the moment passed. She didn’t say anything else. Kara waited for the sound of her apartment door closing before she looked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I feel awful writing this kind of Alex considering what the canon is right now (I think we all want to scoop Alex up and hug her at the moment). But them's the breaks. I have no plan of making Alex some boring unsupportive Mean!Alex though. Never fear. I can create tension without sacrificing entire characters.
> 
> ps. it turns out my anon is the lovely EmmaShadow on here. Thank her for this very cool prompt.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat didn’t look up when Kara entered the apartment. And for a moment, Kara forgot all the weight she had been carrying from her altercation with Alex. Forgot everything but what she was currently seeing. Cat Grant, her cat-eye glasses on, sitting at the kitchen table with a sewing machine going, holding sewing pins in her mouth as she frowned in concentration. Kara couldn’t help but let out a bubble of laughter, and Cat looked up, giving her a mock-glare.

“What? You didn’t know I had sewing skills?” she looked back down at the thing she was sewing. “I used to make all my clothes, back in the day. It’s like learning short-hand: no amount of whisky or schmoozing with dead-eyed glitterati will kill it.”

Kara took it all in then, the material being stitched together was red and blue, and there were reams of it all over the table, on the floor near Cat’s feet. Strings and scraps in Cat’s hair. 

“Oh, Cat…” she felt all her emotions welling up, all the hurt and tension. She let out a sob. Cat immediately stopped sewing, her eyes widened. 

“I shouldn’t have…assumed…” she said, looking instantly apologetic. 

“No…it’s…” Kara swallowed, trying not to cry harder. “Wonderful.”

She felt Cat’s arms as they wrapped around her, Cat’s breath hot against her cheek.

“What happened?”

Kara managed to calm her breathing, pulling back. She shrugged at Cat’s concerned expression.

“Alex.”

Cat let out a slow breath.

“What did she say?” Kara knew that tone of voice so well, the softness that barely contained the underlying rage.

“It’s ok.”

“No, no it’s not ok,” Cat said, her tone growing a little shrill. “You’re sobbing at the sight of a sewing machine, Kara. That is _not ok_.”

“I guess she’s still mad.”

“I never knew someone who could be so pissed off at being alive,” Cat said. “Well, maybe my mother. But her resentment extends to the world at large.”

“She’s being protective, that’s all.”

“No. No Kara, that is most definitely _not all_. What did she say to you?”

“I don’t…” Kara let out a ragged breath. “Do I have to talk about it?”

Cat seemed to deflate suddenly, all the anger leaving her as she took in Kara’s plea.

“Of course not,” her voice was soft. “I shouldn’t have—what?”

Kara was smiling at her, finally taking in the full sight of Cat. 

“You have…” Kara reached up and pulled some stray threads from Cat’s hair. Cat rolled her eyes.

“I may have gotten a little too…” she cleared her throat. “Enthusiastic.”

Kara’s attention was drawn again to the piles of material, and the project Cat had going on the table.

“You’re…making me a suit.”

Cat seemed to collect herself a little, as if afraid Kara might rebuff her efforts. She marched over to free the mostly-stitched garment and brought it over for Kara’s inspection.

“Now, this is only a prototype, ok? Obviously you can tell me you hate it, and I can start over…”

“It looks amazing.”

“Really? I mean….you’re sure?”

Cat’s eyes were wide as saucers, she looked so purely happy. Kara let out a laugh and pulled her into a kiss.

“Oh Rao, If everybody knew how cute you could be…”

Cat frowned, and muttered, her breath hot against Kara’s shoulder.

“I’m not _cute_.”

Kara raised her eyebrows.

“Adorable?”

Cat seemed to be considering it.

“It’s better.” She gave Kara a sly look then. “I prefer sexy though.”

Kara let out a giggle, and laughed harder when she saw Cat pretending to be annoyed. She kissed her more fully then, drawing it out until she left Cat breathless.

“I’ve never known anyone this prone to giggling.”

“You love it,” Kara said. And Cat’s answering smile didn’t contradict her.

“Can I ask? Who is Rao?” Cat said, after a moment. Kara grinned widely then.

“Oh! Oh wow,” she felt positively giddy. “I get to tell you all the things now. Oh this is awesome!”

“Rao is…”

“It’s our sun,” Kara said, before she slowed her enthusiasm a little, as she realized what she’d have to explain. “I mean, was. It was Krypton’s sun.”

“It’s…gone?”

“Well, you know…” Kara sighed. “The reason they sent me here. The reason they sent my cousin and I to Earth.”

“Yes,” Cat’s voice cracked a little. “Do you…remember much?”

“I was twelve,” Kara said. “Sometimes I will smell something, or see something that just…it shouldn’t bring everything back. But it does.”

Cat was listening intently, almost reverently. Kara blinked a little, staring up at the ceiling, as if that might make the picture clearer. It didn’t.

“Like, there’s a certain light that hits the city sometimes, when everything’s asleep. When the buildings are lit up from all the street lights and signs,” she sighed. “There’s this…glow. This pale, almost blue, light. I know it can’t be the same. Can’t truly be what I remember from the end. But for a moment, I’m back there. I can see Argo City in my mind’s eye. Can hear the sound of the markets, the music filtering up to my bedroom. It’s like…I think maybe if I turn my head quickly enough, I’ll catch it—it will really be there. Somehow. That I will be. But then the moment is gone and everything…is as it always was.”

“I’m….” Cat’s eyes were glassy, her arms crossed against herself. “I’m so sorry, Kara.”

“I also remember running, playing. Getting into trouble. The way my mother braided my hair. I remember learning the names of the plants, of the stars. Learning Kryptonian poetry. I’m glad I remember, Cat. My cousin? Rao help him, he doesn’t even know what he’s lost.”

Cat furrowed her brow a little.

“You’re…older than Superman?” she squinted. “But…I mean… _how_ exactly?”

“Long story,” Kara sighed. “Kal-El was only a baby. The explosion from…from my planet dying. It knocked me off course. I took too long, I mean I shouldn’t have…But my cousin, he stayed on course. Got to Earth. I didn’t.”

“I still…I don’t understand.”

“I don’t remember it. My pod, it got stuck in this place known as The Phantom Zone. It’s like being trapped in one second, in one moment. There’s nothing. No time, no existence. I don’t even know how I broke free. I was there for nineteen years.”

“Jesus Christ.”

Kara smiled, then. Shrugging all of that off, pushing it into the background as best as she could.

“I really wanted to be telling you the funny stories—like when I reprogrammed our service robot to hover upside down and speak backwards. Or the time I embarrassed a foreign dignitary by farting at the dinner table. And ok, before you ask, not my fault—ceremonial dinners always had way too rich food.” 

“Kara,” Cat said, unable to hide her smile. Her eyes were warm, full of affection. “I don’t only want to hear the good things. I want to _know_. Anything you want to share, I want to know. If it’s about you.”

Kara felt like her voice might fail her, but she smiled.

“Thank you.”

After a moment, she nodded towards the suit still gripped in Cat’s hands.

“Hey, should I try it on?”

Cat bit her lip, shrugged.

“Well, we do have to see if it fits.”

“Uh-huh,” Kara walked towards her, taking the suit off her, letting their fingers brush. “And going all the way to the bedroom to change…bit of a waste of time.”

“Mmmm,” Cat said. “I have already seen you naked.”

Kara gave her a sly look, but she held the suit up for a moment, having a thought. She used her super-speed to change into it. Cat stared at her, open-mouthed. But Kara was frowning at the seam in her shoulder.

“I…tore it.”

“I don’t know whether to be annoyed or turned on or…amazed…or…” Cat ran her eyes down Kara’s body, clothed in the suit she had made. The skirt needed work. She needed to find something to cover those bare feet. And something, just over…

“You’re not being very subtle, sweetheart.”

“I’m not _looking_ -looking,” Cat said. At Kara’s expression she rolled her eyes. “Ok, I _am_. But I’m also thinking…maybe a certain symbol? Over your chest.”

“I like that.” Kara said. “And a cape?”

“Of course. We have to respect the form, after all,” Cat said. “I wish I could find stronger material, stronger thread.”

“It fits,” Kara said, doing a little spin in a circle, her arms out like she was playing helicopter. “I like it.”

Cat laughed and Kara heard her mutter _Millennial Puppy_. But Cat was licking her lips, and the look in Cat’s eyes took Kara’s breath away. She started peeling the suit down, slowly, so as not to make the tear worse. Cat’s heartbeat noticeably sped up.

“I better…” Cat cleared her throat. “Fix that.”

“Yeah.” But Kara wasn’t thinking of her suit right now, wasn’t thinking of anything but the feel of Cat as she pulled her into an embrace. Cat started peeling the suit further down as she kissed down Kara’s throat, between her breasts. Hands cupping her, removing her bra roughly. Kara let out a gasp as Cat drew a nipple between her teeth before sucking it. “Oh…”

“Bedroom,” Cat breathed. “Now.”

“I could… _oh_ ,” she squeaked as Cat moved to her other breast.” …fly us…”

Cat stopped her attentions to stare back at her, eyes widening. Kara let out an annoyed moan, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around Cat, and motioned for Cat to do the same before lifting them into the air.

“Oh God,” Cat closed her eyes, her breaths raspy. “You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some supercat feels and fun times to make up for the last chapter.


End file.
